Eli & Honoka are Bullies?
by Akiyama Yui
Summary: Honoka & Eli are the delinquents at Otonokizaka Academy! They always break the rules, and be cruel to others, but that's when they met Student Council President Sonoda Umi, and Vice President Minami Kotori! Eli, and Honoka started to fall for them. Kotori and Umi liked them too! But what will Sonoda Umi, & Minami Kotori do with their feelings for those delinquents?


**LOVE STORY**

 _ **? Anime:**_ _Love Live School idol_

 _ **? Main-Characters:**_ _Ayase Eli, Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka, & Sonoda Umi._

 _ **? Pairing:**_ _HonoKoto, and SonoEli._

 _?_ _**Genre - Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

✩ _**= By: Akiyama Yui**_

Umi was walking to school, but she saw Kotori waiting for her next to the gate. Umi started to run towards Kotori.

''Kotori-chan! Good morning!'' said Umi, with a smile

''Good morning Umi-chan'' said Kotori, with a smile.

''Sorry, did I keep you waiting?'' said Umi.

''N-No of course not you are just on time Umi-Chan.'' said Kotori

Umi, and Kotori started to walk to school, and started to go to their class, but then Honoka tripped Kotori, and Kotori fell.

''Oh woops my mistake my foot slipped.'' said Honoka with a smirk.

''Honoka! That was not very nice apologize to her right now! Or else'' said Umi as she yelled.

''Haha or else what?'' said Eli with a smirk. Umi started to get furious with them, and started to help Kotori up. Umi started to push Eli, and Honoka. Then Eli pushed Umi back. Kotori slapped Honoka across the face so hard that she fell.

Honoka got so mad that she gave her deadly glare

''You just made the wrong move darling….'' said Honoka with an anger face. Honoka started to get up on her feet, and started to walk towards Kotori, but then Umi started to walk in front of Honoka, and trying to stop her.

''Honoka. Let's just go there just wasting our time to relax.'' said Eli with a mad face. Eli, and Honoka started to walk away, and go to the rooftop. ''Ugh! Those stupid idiot bullies, won't they just be nice, and apologize instead of being so cruel!. '' Kotori said, angrily. ''I know right Kotori! We need to go find them after class, and teach them the true meaning of being kind, caring, and be responsible!'' said Umi.

After class it was lunch time, and Kotori & Umi started to go to the rooftop, and saw Eli, and Honoka laying down, and relaxing. They stayed quiet, and tried to hear what they're saying.

''Honoka-san Are you okay.'' said Eli, with a mad face.

''Yea it steens, but it's getting better, but I must say she can slap hard.'' said Honoka, ''Well yea, but she is a bratty vicey prezzy, just like that Prezzy. All they about is caring for others, and being kind, and trying to be responsible, but I must say that Sonoda Umi has some nerve to be brave to save her friend.'' said Eli.

Honoka started to look at Eli, and started to smirk.

''Why are you smirking, and looking at me?'' said Eli with a confused face. ''All you talk about is that prezzy, and it looks like you're in love with her Eli'' said Honoka with that smirk on her face. Eli started to turn red, and turned away from her. ''I don't like her, true she could be cute, but I don't like her that much!'' Eli said, with a angry face.

Umi's face started to turn red, and her heart was beating fast, and throbbing. Umi was confused why her heart was pounding around Eli.

''Well then what about you Honoka, you talk about how the vicey prezzy slapped, right? It seemed that you like her so much, that you couldn't stop your heart beating right?.'' said Eli while teasing her. ''I don't like her at all Eli, and if I did like her I would say she is cute, and ask her to go out with me. But guess what I don't like her!'' Honoka said, while getting mad at Eli.

Kotori started to turn red, and turned away. Her heart was beating so fast that it's like she is in love with Honoka. Kotori was also confused why her heart was pounding around Honoka.

Eli, and Honoka were glaring at each other, and started to get angry at each other, and then stopped. Eli admitted that she liked Sonoda Umi, and Honoka also admitted, that she loves Minami Kotori. They started to turn red, and look away. Then Eli started to speak…

''Listen Honoka we should just keep our feelings for them away I mean after all were bad, and they might like someone else.'' said Eli while frowning. ''Yea I guess you are right, if Kotori likes someone else I support that, and there is no point of telling them after what we did to them anyway, so I totally agree with you.'' said Honoka while frowning.

''Umi & Kotori started to turn red, and started to open the door. Umi started to stare at Eli, and Kotori started to stare at Honoka. Eli and Honoka started to look at each other confused, and then turned away. Honoka, and Eli started to walk out, but then Kotori, and Umi grabbed their wrist.

''Hey! Let me go Kotori, were trying to walk out!'' Honoka started to get mad. ''Yea let us go prezzy!'' Eli yelled. Kotori, and Umi didn't listen to them, and started to stare at them.

Umi started to lean closer to Eli's face, and french kissed her. Kotori grabbed Honoka towards her, and french kissed Honoka also. Eli, and Honoka started to get shocked, and did nothing, but Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck, and Umi did the same to Eli.

Umi & Kotori pulled away 5 minutes. Eli, and Honoka looked at each other blushing, and turned to Umi & Kotori.

''We heard you guys talking, and is it true that you have feelings for us? '' they both said at the same time, and looked at Honoka, and Eli.

''It is the truth, but we want to our feelings to go away, because you guys already like someone else.'' said Eli while frowning.

''Yea we liked you guys all this t-t-t-time…'' said Kotori while blushing, and Umi was blushing as well.

Eli, and Honoka looked shocked, and started blushing while looking at them. Honoka started to walk towards Kotori, and hugged her, Eli also was hugging Umi.

''Eli? Honoka? They both said, while blushing.

''We apologized for hurting you guys, and I hope you can forgive us'' Eli said, then Umi & Kotori accepted their apology. They started to stare at each for 1 minute.

Kotori frenched kissed Honoka again, and Umi did the same. Eli & Honoka started wrapped their arms around their girlfriend's waist, and was kissing back.


End file.
